dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman/Attack Set
This is an overview of Superman's attacks in Ultimate Dimension Clash. Basic Attacks and Command Normals Standing L- straight left punch Standing M- right hook Standing H- left hook Crouching L- straight left punch (mid) Crouching M- an eye blast aimed at the ground Crouching H- leftward sweeping fist (knocks down) S launcher- right uppercut Air L- downward left kick Air M- upward double fisted punch Air H- downward swinging left punch Air S- pauses before flying downward with his right arm extended outward (active until grounded) TAC exchange up- same animation as air M TAC exchange side- a brief animation from Power Dash TAC exchange down- same animation as air H F + M- Low Scoop (uses left hand to lift foe upward; low attack; OTG-capable; knocks down) air D + H- Dropping Fist (pauses before dropping to the ground to smash his left fist on the ground, causing a shockwave; OTG-capable; knocks down; super armor during startup; not active until grounded) Throws Forward ground- Raises foe above his head, then throws them across the stage Backward ground- Floats into the air, then throws foe behind his back Forward air- Spins around and flings the opponent outward Backward air- Does a loop-de-loop then drops the opponent to the ground Special Moves QCF + atk- Heat Vision (fires an eyebeam that sweeps the arena floor; L version- stops at about two dashes away; M version- stops at about four dashes away; H version- stops when it reaches full screen; OTG-capable; in the air, it's considered an overhead) QCF + S- Heat Zap (fires an eyebeam straight forward; can be mashed) QCB + L/M- Super Breath (uses his breath to attack foes; L version- inhales to pull foes towards him; M version- exhales to push foes away from him for a soft knockdown) QCB + H- Freeze Breath (exhales to use his freeze breath; freezes foe for two seconds on contact) DP + atk- Power Dash (darts forward with left arm extended for a flying punch; L version- straight forward; M version- up-forward in air; H version- straight up down in air; knocks down) HCB + atk- Anti-Air (launches into the air at a 45 degree angle; if he meets with an airborne foe, he will grab them with one hand and, while still floating, throw them down into his starting position; hard knockdown) QCB + S- Flight (goes into flight mode; lasts 110 frames) Hyper Combos QCF + atk x2- Heat Storm (shoots a large, continuous stream of red heat energy from his eyes; knocks down; in air ok) DP + atk x2- Super Rocket (Flies into the air with right arm extended for three flying punches up-forward, changing direction every time he reaches a wall; all hits knock down foe; in air ok) QCB + atk x2- Kryptonian Smash* (flies toward his opponent, traveling the full length of the screen; if it hits, he'll grab foe with left hand before uppercutting them high into the air with his right, then flies up next to them, then knocks them back to earth with a double fisted hammer punch; in air ok; hard knockdown) (* means Level 3 hyper combo) Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Character Moveset Category:Gameplay